What Kind of day has it Been
by Sophisticated.Simplicity
Summary: If it looks like a date, feels like a date, and ends like a date...is it a date? LillyScotty


_**What Kind of Day has it Been?**_

**RATED: T for raunchiness and language **

**A/N: So, this is basically just a big glob of silliness. But it was fun to write...I pounded it out in about an hour.**

It had been one of _those days._

You know the type. The ones where everything just kind of goes by in a huge blur until there's this just..._one incident _that brings everything back into perspective. Lilly Rush was having one of those days, and it wasn't exactly going the way she had expected.

Of course, lying on her back with Scotty Valens half on top of her, kissing her, and her actually_kissing him back- _well, how could she have ever anticipated that?

"_Another day, another bastard put away for good. Mind if I do the honors, Rush?" Lilly perked up at the sound of her partner's voice, about to put the lid on the white box labeled 'Apatow, M.' The only people in the pen that time of day were her, Vera and Jeffries- all of whom were tying up the loose ends of the case. It had been silent for most of the hour and she was a little surprised to hear another person's voice._

"_Go ahead." She extended the black Sharpie to him, moving away so he had room to scribble 'closed' triumphantly on the blank container. In the background, the other two occupants of the room prepared to leave for the day, closing down their computers and putting the last of the paperwork away. _

"_You two want to come get drinks with me and Jeffries?" Vera offered, shrugging on his coat and turning towards the door. Lilly shook her head._

"_Nah. I'm just going to go and have dinner out. Someplace quiet."_

"_What about you, Valens? You in?" _

_Scotty declined also "I was planning on doing the same as Rush."_

"_You're free to join me." She shrugged, gathering her things. "The busboys always give me really pitiful looks when I eat alone, anyway."_

"_Sounds nice." _

_A barely visible smile tugged at Vera's lips, who nudged Jefferies in the ribs playfully. He grinned also, trying to suppress a laugh. The two partners were two wrapped up in getting ready to leave to notice the taunting exchange. _

"_Have fun on your da-a-te!" Singsonged Vera playfully, running out the door just fast enough to avoid a carefully aimed pencil holder. His companion was on his heels quickly, guffawing._

"_Date." Valens scoffed. "Those two can be real idiots sometimes."_

There were three things of which Lilly was keenly aware: _No. 1_, Scotty Valens currently had his tongue shoved down her throat. _No. Two_, she was fully clothed and wearing both shoes, but only one sock (?) _No. Three _Tripod was staring at them like some sort of creepy voyeur cat.

"Christ, that's creepy." Muttered Scotty, breaking away from the kiss. They were lying on the floor of her living room, she could tell by the aerial view of her ceiling fan- wait, was that his _tie?_"You have creepy cats, Lil."

"Mmmhmmm." She agreed distractedly, fidgeting in place a bit "Shoo, Tripod." Rush waved her hand in the direction of her cat, causing it to hobble out of the room.

"That's better...now, where were we?"

"No, wait- Valens, stop." She said vehemently, pressing a hand to his chest. Scotty looked at her like a wounded puppy, but complied and rolled off.

"What is it?"

"This is wrong."

"What?"

"This? What we're doing here? This is so wrong."

He scoffed. "You didn't seem to think so fifteen minutes ago."

"_Scotty!"_

"_Mal!" Lilly stood by the doorway demurely, watching as her partner gave a great one-armed hug to a man wearing a greasy tank top. Mal reminded her of Santa Claus, with a pot belly and round, jolly face- the only thing missing was a beard. _

"_Were've you been, Valens? And who's the girlfriend?"_

"_Work's been keeping be busy lately- and this is Lilly Rush. My-" He coughed pointedly "**partner."**_

"_Going on a date with your partner? Scotty, you dog!" Mal laughed and socked Scotty in the shoulder tauntingly. A small bit of red crept to Valens's cheeks. _

"_We're not on a date. It's more of a-" He searched for words "victory dinner."_

"_Sure, sure." Santa Claus could not for the life of him wipe the shit-eating grin from his face, "Whatever you say, m'boy."_

"Listen, Scotty, all I'm saying is-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lilly sighed as she sat on her couch, watching Scotty stand on the coffee table in an attempt to get his tie from the fan. "I'll get out of your hair as soon as I get my stuff."

"You don't have to leave-"

"I think I do." He said gruffly, finally yanking it down and stepping off his perch. "You've made yourself clear."

"Not clear enough, apparently. I just said I needed time to think."

"Listen, Lil, I been with _a lot _of girls-"

"Well, that changes _everything._Take me to the stacks, you animal."

"-when they need time to think, the answer's _always _the same. I get it. We'll just pretend like this never happened."

"You're twisting my words!" She said in exasperation, clenching a fist in her lap. Rush's face had turned a cherry red. "I never even hinted to any of that. I'm just pointing out how this could effect our partnership."

"Haven't you ever considered the fact that things _might _just work themselves out?"

"No! This isn't some kind of..." She groped for words "...Meg Ryan film, Scotty! Things _never_work themselves out, _never."_

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist, huh? Sometimes they do." Both were yelling at this point, Lilly having stood up and was now cautiously rounding the table to face her adversary.

"Hardly!"

"Y'know what? This wasn't a good idea. I'm going home."

"You stay right where you are! We're talking this out!"

"You call this talking?!"

"Well, since I'm apparently trying to communicate with some kind of...of...spokesperson for brash unthoughtout decision making, this is the best we can do!"

"That was the worst comeback I've heard since...since...scratch that, that's the worst comeback _ever."_

"Fuck you!"

"Go to hell!"

Scotty huffed and grabbed his jacket, stomping to the doorway. He threw it open and turned back to face a still very pissed-looking Lilly Rush.

"And you know what? I'm picking you up for dinner at seven."

"Fine." She spat.

"Fine." He agreed, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"_Well, dinner was good."_

"_Yep."_

"_The wine was...strong."_

"_Mal brews it himself."_

"_The atmosphere was...suspiciously date-esque." Scotty shifted uncomfortably on the steps of Rush's apartment. He had hoped she wouldn't bring that up. _

_"It's just his way of fooling around."_

"_Ah." His companion looked at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world before meeting his eyes again. There was a spark in the frigid March air, and whether it be the cold or the alcohol that made life a little fuzzier around the edges, she smiled. "You want to come up? I've got cake in the fridge."  
_

_There was no hesitation. "Sounds good." Mutely, he followed her through the door._


End file.
